Lean on Me
by Tomahawk41
Summary: For a dear friend, to show her that I'll be there to help her out when times are tough. R&R, but don't even THINK about flaming me.


**_This is a special songfic for my good friend TaysGoinGhost. Someone special in her life will be leaving for a long time, and I wanted to do something for her to try and comfort her. The end result was this songfic, which incorperates Kirk Franklin's song 'Lean on Me.' Please read and review, and even try listening to the song on YouTube as you read this. But please, don't drop any flames..I mean it._**

* * *

Papa T leaned back in his chair at the Fanfictoria Recording Studio impatiently. He had been waiting for hours, and his friends still hadn't shown up yet. He had called them all over to the studio for something very important, and here they were, running late!

"C'mon, guys, don't let me down now..." Papa T sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and propped his hat upward. "I need you for this. It's really important!" He tapped a pencil on the desk he was sitting at nervously. Generally, he wasn't one to be such a nervous wreck at times like this, but today was no different. He had something majorly important planned, and he had a good reason for being here, too. But then, his fears were quelled when he heard a door open. He turned and smiled as he saw six people come in the door.

The first person was a well-built 15-year-old Native American boy with long, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt, jean pants, brown sandals, and a winged heart medal. This was Carter.

The second person was a 15-year-old girl with blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She wore a black vest over a green bellyshirt, black gloves, khaki capri pants, and green-and-gold shoes. This was Jaqulin, Carter's girlfriend.

The third person was a 37-year-old girl with long, auburn red hair and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a jean jacket, a pink shirt underneath with an elaborate heart symbol on the chest, tan pants, white shoes, and a black bracelet. Her name was Kairi, the wife of the Keyblade bearer, Sora.

(A/N: You'll see why Kairi's older than normal in a second, folks.)

The fourth person was a three-foot-tall blue-furred hedgehog with green eyes and tan on his muzzle and belly. He wore white gloves, red and white shoes with gold buckles, and a pair of green-tinted sunglasses. He was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

The fifth was an old African-American woman with white hair that was done up in two hairpuffs. She wore a pink dress, light red shoes, and carried a red cane with her. She was Suga Mama Proud

And the last person was a six-foot-tall African-American man with green eyes, a short afro, and a large belly. He wore a red sweatshirt, blue pants, and white sneakers. He was Fat Albert.

"Hey, hey, hey! We made it!" Fat Albert exclaimed with a smile.

"I'll say!" Papa T said as he went over and greeted his pals. "Glad you guys could make it! What took all of you so long?"

"Just had to pick up Kairi from the airport," Suga Mama said. "Kairi here says she spent a few days with her daughter down at Disney World."

(A/N: See? That's why Kairi's older in this one. Anyway, this is based on a friendly role-playing conversation that No Limit 5 and I had on his story 'A Homer FanFiction')

"That's right, I remember that!" Papa T said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to Kairi and said, "How'd everything go down there?"

"Pretty good," Kairi said sweetly. "Though, to be honest, I thought Rika wore me out more than I wore her out!"

"Maybe you guys should've gone someplace else," Sonic teased playfully.

"And where IS the future Keybearer?" Papa T asked as he looked around.

"Daffy and Porky met her there and took her someplace," Jaqulin said casually. "I dunno why she hangs out with those guys, anyway; they're nuts!"

"C'mon, Jaq, that's the point of being a Looney Tune!" Carter chuckled. Jaq did smile a little bit at this.

"Alright, great, we can catch up on all this later," Papa T said quickly as he let everyone come inside. "But we have some recording to do right now."

"Hey, yeah, what's the big occasion?" Sonic asked. "You wanna start a new record label?"

"Naw, I'd rather wait a while to do that," Papa T said. "I called all of you guys here to do a recording of that Kirk Franklin song 'Lean on Me.' You guys know that one, right?"

Suga Mama rubbed her chin in thought. "Well...I can't say I have," she said.

"I've heard Kirk's version loads of times on Sunday mornings," Albert chimed in. "You want us to do a recording of the song?"

"Yup," Papa T replied with a nod.

"Sounds like fun," Carter said. "But, what's it for?"

"Well, see, you guys know that Tay's brother is leaving for a few years, right?" Papa T asked.

"Oh, right, she's been telling me about that," Jaqulin said softly. "She's really sad about it."

"I guess I would be really sad, too, if my brother was going away for a long time," Sonic said in agreement.

"Anyway," Papa T continued, "I don't want Tay to get too depressed about it, so I want to do something with your help to let her know that we'll be there to help her when times are tough."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Papa T," Kairi said.

"So what do you all say? Are you guys up for helping me out on this one?" Papa T asked.

"Bro', we're ALWAYS happy to help," Albert replied with a grin.

"Without a doubt!" Sonic said with a wink.

"If it's for Tay...I'm in," Jaq said, smiling.

"Great!" Papa T exclaimed. "Now let's get into our places!"

So everyone got to their right spots and got ready to record. When they were all set, and they got a few more people to provide music and a choir, they began to sing as music played...

* * *

Papa T: (Speaking) **This is for that girl that misses her brother...**

**Though he may be gone, he'll be in your heart...**

**But whenever you feel lonely...**

(Carter: (Singing) **Can I tell you a story, tell you a story...**)

Papa T: (Speaking) **You can lean on me...**

Carter: **There's...a man...**

**Standin' on, a corner...**

**He has no home...**

**He has no food,**

**And his blue skies are gone...**

**Can you, hear 'em cryin' out?**

Jaqulin: **And there's...a girl...**

**Searchin' for a father and, a friend...**

**Prayin' that, the storm someday will end...**

**But instead of walkin' away...**

**Open up your heart, and say...**

Choir: **I...am here...**

**You don't have to worry, I can see...**

(Papa T: **I can see your tears...**)

**Your tears...  
I'll be there in a hurry when,**

**You call...**

(Papa T: **Yes I will.**)

**Friends are there, to catch you when you fall...**

(Papa T: (Taps his left shoulder) **Here's my shoulder.**)

**Here's my shoulder,**

**You can lean on me...**

Papa T: (Speaking) **Halleluia.**

(Carter played a soft solo on his acoustic guitar before Kairi sang next)

Kairi: **Oh, and there's...a child...**

**Who is sick, and begging to be free...**

**But, there is, no cure, for his disease...**

**He looks up to his mother...**

Choir: **As she holds...**(**Holds**) **His hand** (**His hand**)

Sonic: **Prayin' that someday...**

**The sun will shine again...**

Papa T: **And the pain?**

Choir: **And the pain...**

Papa T: **The pain will end!**

Choir: **Will end...**

Papa T: **C'mon!**

Choir: **I...am here...**

(Kairi: **I am here...**)

**You don't have to worry, I can see...**

(Kairi: **I see...**)

**Your tears...**

(Kairi: **Your tears, yeah...**)  
**I'll be there in a hurry when,**

**You call...**

**Friends are there, to catch you when you fall...**

(Kairi: **I'm your friend, and I'll catch you when, when you fall, yeah...**)

**Here's my shoulder,**

**You can lean on me...**

Carter: **Tell me,**

**How can I...**

**How can I love Jesus,**

**When I never see, his face?**

Sonic: **Yeah, I see you dy-in'...**

Jaqulin: **And I turn, and walk, away...**

**So, hold my hand...**

Sonic: **Let me take you to a...**

**Friend o' mine,**

Carter: **He's waitin' just to ease your troubled mind...**

Papa T: **He loves ya more than you'll ever know!**

Sonic: **Instead of walkin' away...**

Papa T: **OPEN UP!**

Jaqulin: **Open up your heart,**

**And say...**

Papa T: **C'mon!**

Choir: **I...am here...**

(Carter: **I am here...**)

**You don't have to worry, I can see...your tears...**

**I'll be there in a hurry...**

Suga Mama: **When you call...**

**Friends will be there,**

**To catch you when...catch you when you fall...**

Choir: **Here's my shoulder,**

(Fat Albert: **Thank you, Lord!**)

**You can lean on me...**

Carter: **Keep yourself...where the light is...**

Choir: **Here's my shoulder, you can lean on me...**

(Sonic: **You can lean, on me...**)

Carter: **Lean on me, baby...**

Choir: **Here's my shoulder, you can lean on me...**

Papa T: (Speaking) **You're my friend, Tay...**

**And I'll always be here for you.**

Sonic: **Here's my shoulder...you can lean, on...me...**

Papa T: **...Halleluia.**

* * *

To TaysGoinGhost: When times are tough...lean on me.

Will Friedle as Papa T

Keenan Thompson as Fat Albert

Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama Proud

Hayden Pannetierre as Kairi

Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog (Song Voice by Stevie Wonder)

Danielle Panabaker as Jaqulin (Song Voice by Brittany Murphy)

Joaquin Pheonix as Carter (Song Voice by John Mayer)


End file.
